A Piece of Me
by spacecrap
Summary: Fight club and peace activism club had always been on a fight, to make it stop, leaders natsu dragneel and (forced) lucy heartfilia are expected to take charge of the untamable group.
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy reading_

* * *

"HOLD ON!" shouts a scarlet-haired woman loudly in between the two groups who are in the midst of having a fight, "STOP FIGHTING! FIGHT CLUB-" she looked at the group of students with toned bodies and fearsome glares, "WHEN WILL YOU EVER STOP PICKING A FIGHT?!" "AND P.A. CLUB-" she now looked the other group of people carrying signs against war, "WHEN DID YOU EVER STOP TRYING TO LECTURE PEOPLE?!" she continued, "this is the 564th time fight club and P.A club had been in a fight for the past 7 years. It's about time the council do something about it," she said as she put her hand in her forehead.

"but Erza, we weren't trying to encourage them on having a fight- you know that," said a small and timid girl who belonged in the P.A club, "I know Levy, since you've been pointing out that you are the leader of peace activism club everytime you walk on campus," Erza said, "look, to stop this, i'm gonna have to talk to the other council members and school administrators to make a plan about this, and before that happens, the two clubs have to be separated and the leaders are expected to be together to talk things out. If the leaders end up fighting, your clubs are dismissed and students in it are expelled understand?" erza left a chill on the spine to the students, making them nod in fear.

"now, fight club leader, Natsu. I expect you to treat levy-" levy flinched, "erza wait-" everyone turned to see her, anxious as she is, she bit her lip and huffed, "you know i always say that i'm the leader.. right?" the others are bedazzled "what are you trying to say?" erza asked, "to be honest.. i wasn't the leader all along, i-it's lucy" levy pulled a blonde girl to her front and hid behind her, "i'm so sorry lu-chan… " she whispered to the girl.

The attention is fixated to the blonde who's in by chance gonna faint any second.

 _good lord, what did i do to deserve this._ Lucy thought. _I knew joining that club was bad n_ ews.. and before she faints from the silence and looks from the others, "fine. Lucy, Natsu, you held responsibility for your clubs, Go. now." Erza lead the remaining members of the clubs and headed towards the school building.

it's now her and the guy who is the leader of their club's biggest nemesis. she can feel the cold look he had towards her, and she's doing her best not to look dense,

"So you're their leader huh?" Natsu asked, closing the distance between them, "if i tell you the truth, are you gonna be an asshole about it?" she asked, "well, that's where i'm good at actually," he pouted mischievously and she just scoffed because of his straightforwardness.

"well no.. i'm not their leader. and i wasn't actually gonna be in that club if i wasn't-" she stopped, why does she feel comfortable with this person? it's the first time they had ever talked with each other anyways, "if you weren't what?" he asked, "i think it would be good to talk, huh? come on. i know a place," lucy smiled and went to the side of the school building.

it's their first semester and she screwed up by accidentally not knowing what date was the first and second day of school was and ended up attending the third, in which she was already left out since the whole school already divided themselves into classifications, clubs and friends. she met levy in the library, where she was asked to join their club if she's wanting to join one.

lucy lead natsu on a fire exit, going to the top floor, where there are 5 extra separate rooms for gathering. she used to come here often, after an incident happened in school where one of the members of the fight club started bullying her. well it never really went well since she was kinda the reason why the fight club and P. A club started fighting again. the fight club and P. A club had been fighting for years, not just their school year, but also the past ones. and she was the reason of it starting again by throwing a potato in the club's direction and accidentally targeting Gajeel, the co- leader of fight club.

Lucy went into room 221- B and sat down on a table. the room was big and it had a long glassed window surrounding it where you can see like you're on a ferris wheel.

"I've never been here before, how'd you find it?" natsu asked sitting beside her, "uh.. don't you recognize me?" she asked, and natsu furrowed his eyes and stared at her. he stopped and started to laugh like a maniac, "you were the one who threw the potato at Gajeel!" he continued laughing and lucy just placed her hand on her face and chuckled,

"d'you know, Gajeel had a huge lump in the middle of his forehead, he was so pissed!" he said grinning "i think it's really me who's the reason of the fight," she shrugged.

"well how did you get into the fight club.. besides being such a warfreak, no offense. they said you had to like have a huge fight with all the members of it!" lucy asked, traces of curiosity can be seen in her face "well it's not supposed to be all of them, but that was just me" he grinned, "so you fought all of them?" lucy was amazed, "yeah.. that's why i became leader," he smirked, "you're scary.. " lucy said,

"why did you actually go to that club? that club only knows how to lecture people.. to death," natsu said, "well levy's my friend after all-" lucy was cut off by the ringing of natsu's phone, "oh erza's calling, i think she wants us to go back already," he looked up to face her, "come on, let's go" he said as he jumped off the table and offered a hand to lucy for his assistance, lucy smiled and held his hand.

as the two got down to the ground floor, they headed to erza.

"the council has thought of something regarding the clubs, and the two of you would be seeing more of each other. we thought of having the clubs tied, for them to reconcile their point of views. and if a fight was ever reported, either it is small or such, all of you, expelled." erza said, "how will that work though?" natsu asked, "well the council will be the one to choose what the activities are gonna be for the clubs to go with, and you two are the one who's responsible of being in charge of them, are we clear?" erza asked finally, and the two just nodded. she put her hand on her waist and left.

"Natsu Dragneel by the way, see you Heartfilia!" natsu grinned and ran. lucy just stand in awe, no one's ever called her or even knew her last name, she just sighed and walked off.

* * *

 _Sighh. I'm really sorry bc i'm honestly a rookie on writing fics. but if you wanna have following chapters soon, leave a fav. and follow ;) (hey it takes time to write fics okay soo...)_


	2. Chapter 2

the sun is rising as a freckled hand caressed the sleeping head of lucy, "it's time to wake up dear," said his father, "i'm awake," she said and yawned, "get ready, i'm gonna leave for a transaction and you'd be home alone later," he kissed lucy's forehead and left.

Lucy stood up and started to prepare herself for school. she went downstairs and took a bacon pancake and headed to her impala lowrider and drove off to FairyT academy.

near the school grounds, she came across a person with his motorcycle driving under illegal speed limit and almost crashed her car into it. catching up, she parked her car and went to the person who was driving it to reveal a raven-haired guy with an unbuttoned shirt and leather jacket. She stopped on her tracks and decided to walk back when he called out to her, "Hey! you're the P. A club leader right?" lucy's knees were numb, not because she was attracted but because she was scared he would uppercut her all the way to venus, "y-yeah.. i am," she turned around to see him glaring,

"did erza tell you anything about an upcoming activity?" he asked, "not yet.. " she said and he just nodded and walked away,

"Gray fullbuster, member of the fight club-" lucy flinched and did a horse stance for what she thought was an enemy, "natsu! don't creep on people like that" she sighed, "so he's a member of your club too, huh?" she walked, natsu following beside her "yeah, why? do you like him?" he faced her, "no.. it's just that- how did you have the guts to fight that guy?" she asked him, "hey do i really look unconvincing?" lucy chuckled and walked faster, "i can show you my muscles right now if you keep on doing that!" he said catching up.

lucy went to her locker, "why are you still following me?" lucy asked opening it to cover his face. natsu walked to the other side, "erza said so," he shrugged, "oh yeah.. " lucy gathered her books, and not wanting a really cliche moment where he had to carry her books to class, she faced natsu, "hey can i borrow your bag? mine is full so- just temporarily!" she asked and natsu held his backpack to her, "well i don't see why not- but why won't you just let me help you?" he held his bag tighter, waiting for an answer, _well people would think we're a couple, starts picking on us, then we develop feelings toward each other, then we become couple, do what couple do, and then you'd feel unsatisfied with my company, and then we'd break up._ lucy thought and sighed, "yeah.. why won't i let you help me?" she pursed her lips and gave him her pile of books and ran, "Bio class!" she shouts on top of the stairs.

 _this girl.._ natsu thought and went to follow her. _English.. Math.. Chemistry.. Statisti- Bio!_ Natsu went inside and a major silence occurred, natsu furrowed his brows, "where's lucy?" he asked, "Natsu! i was supposed to wait outside but-" lucy turned to see the crowd looking at them, natsu just chuckled and turned away, "uh.. " lucy was looking for words, but she got so used of being invisible that having a crowd's attention is so new to her when natsu's arm was placed on her shoulder and pulled her to him, "we'd make a good couple, won't we?" natsu grinned, lucy just tried to hide her flustered cheeks behind natsu's shoulder.

she smelled his cologne and thought to herself. in these situations, where she's ever alone, she wouldn't be able to handle it. but his cologne somewhat accompanied her and made her feel… warm. she pulled away and grabbed her books from him, "well.. thanks," she smiled and went to her seat as the crowd cheered and the two just laughed silently.

"

lucy was done with her class, when she saw two people she knew standing in the doorway waiting for her, "erza! natsu.. again," she rolled her eyes, "what's wrong?" lucy asked, "here's the paperworks that tells you what will happen, what to do, what not to do, and other things regarding the clubs, and also, both parties will use the multi-purpose room on floor 22nd for headquarters. temporarily. but when it's over, you get to go back with your normal school lives, here." erza gave a folder and a key to lucy and another for natsu, she smiled and left.

"sweet! we had to use the multi- purpose room!" said natsu in delight, "well what's the hype about that?" lucy asked, "you knew about 221-B but you don't know about that room?" natsu asked, "well it's not like i get to loiter around the school so much-" natsu cut her off, "well, come on. you'll see what's about it," natsu ran toward the stairs and signalled her with his head to follow him.

"there are only three multi-purpose rooms in the whole campus. one on the first building. one on the second, and one on the third. the rooms are only used if there's a really important announcement the school council has to make, come on we're close" natsu said and lucy just smiled in curiosity.

natsu stopped in front of a large door, "well i don't wanna ruin anything so, will you do the honors?" he asked gesturing her to use her key on it.

lucy just scoffed and used her key to open the large door, once she did, she just stood in awe to see a large room in the size of a gym, "what's the hype about it, huh?" natsu asked and went inside.

echoes of their voices reflects around the room like a broken microphone leaving a calm, congested atmosphere around. despite the feeling of the room not getting cleaned, it was neat and tidy.

"the room's pretty large.. what are the clubs supposed to do here?" lucy wondered and opened the folder to read about things the council planned, "i think i have a great idea!" natsu turned to lucy and held her by the shoulders, "w-well what is it, you just don't grab people when you do" she said, "I'm gonna host a party here tonight!" lucy stared in disbelief, "you can't do that! erza would kill you!" lucy said, "not unless she knows and she's going," he said and went on his phone to message erza about his idea. lucy scoffed, "you'd get erza in trouble too!" she said, "look. it's no big deal, the school wouldn't do anything unless erza complains about it. well, besides paying the school guard to keep it a secret," he pursed his lips and smiled, lucy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"erza's in!" natsu lifted his phone for lucy to see the message of erza. "i can't believe this school" she placed her fingers on her temples, "look, there's no one in my house later, i-i can't go" she added and natsu just pouted.

"come on, it's about time you peacefreaks do something violent for once," he smiled. lucy thought to herself, _what could happen..?_

* * *

 _ch. 2 folks. anyways, leave a fav. and follow if you want following chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

_this is a bad idea.._ lucy thought as she wringed the rack of clothes displayed in front of her. why did she even think of going? levy would be devastated. but when she thinks about it, she just wanted to be socially active. she have never been on a party before, and that's because of his father's prudence and natsu's giving her the opportunity to!

she bit her bottom lip and grabbed a crop top to match her denim shorts and cardigan. she went to the counter and pulled out her card.

on the other hand, natsu, is contacting the fight club about the party they're gonna hold tonight, he then dialed lucy's.

walking, lucy flinched when her phone rang and grabbed it from her skirt to see who it was. _Natsu._

" **what is it?"** lucy went to her car and started the engine, **"well i already invited the whole fight club, and maybe.. some other few people too-"** lucy cut him off **"what? i thought this was only supposed to be-"** natsu tried to change the subject, **"i don't have any contacts with the P. A club so- bye!"** natsu ended the call and scratched the back of his head nervously.

 _that guy…_ lucy groaned in annoyance. she dialed levy's number and wondered how she will convince her about the event tonight.

"

lights of different colors is the only thing that lits up the room full of random people everywhere. lucy was left out, mostly the whole P. A club is. the only people who seems to be enjoying this was the fight club, since sights of people humping themselves from another is already making lucy feel itchy. lucy tried to find natsu everywhere, even slipping on a donut. luckily, everyone's busy not to notice. or so.. she thinks. natsu laughed at the sight, he's sitting on the 6th row of the audience's chairs. he's waiting for someone.. someone who he's been waiting for to come in this particular event. maybe he even thought about this event to see her again.

the smile on his lips slowly formed a frown, he stood up from his chair and walked down to the crowd. he went to a white-haired woman sitting in front of the cater, "mirajane! is she here yet?" natsu asked, "no.. not yet. but i think you should wait for a while, i'm sure she's gonna come," she reassured, natsu just smiled and waited.

lucy felt lonely, the P. A club is only talking about how they shouldn't've came. out from crowd, she saw a familiar hair color, lucy's face lit up when he saw natsu, she quickly stood up from her chair and ran down to the crowd, she was slowly getting close to natsu, when a girl opened the door to the room and quickly hugged natsu. lucy stopped on her tracks, _i think i prefer going to the club to complain now.._

she was pushing herself away from the crowd and thought of grabbing a beer, she knew her age wasn't legal yet but she just wanted to block her thoughts for the night. it's not like she's in love or anything, she's annoyed. annoyed that it's their room and she's feeling left out.

she went to grab a beer when someone grabbed her by the arm, "what- hey! let me go!" lucy turned to see her childhood best friend, "Loke!" lucy just went with her instincts and jumped on him, "why're you here? i don't see you around campus for you to be a student here," lucy said with a huge smile on her face, "well, an old friend invited me here-" lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "natsu?" she asked him, "no- erza." and lucy just nodded in relief.

the two went silent but it wasn't awkward.. being pushed by random people everywhere is. "i saw you trying to go get a beer- your age isn't legal yet, i may have to tell you to your father!" he chuckled, "but will you?" lucy smiled, the silent came again but this time, they're just bothered by how long they've been looking at each other,

"come on, i knew you're going to be left out," loke said and headed to the door, "where are we going?" she followed him, "ice cream shop- now that- is legal for you," he said and opened the door for lucy. with loke's company, she didn't notice they're just beside the group of natsu who's waiting for her to come to him but came to someone else.

the music was blaring like a drum in the ear, people are dancing carelessly with every beat of it,

 **think i can fly, think i can fly when i'm with you**

 **my arms are wide, catching fire as the wind blows**

natsu was thinking of following them. he just wanted to wait for lisanna to congratulate her with her 3rd anniversary with bixlow.

but should he? he's still in love with lisanna after all, and maybe he just found the perfect rebound for her.

and at that night, natsu thought of a plan. a plan which only focused on hurting one heart. lucy's. he thought of making her fall in love with him, so he could pay back for his broken heart. but why her's? he doesn't know for sure.

 **i wanna run away**

 **i wanna run away**

 **anywhere out this place**

 **i wanna run away**

natsu chose not to follow them and just tried to think things out.

Lucy laughed as she dug the spoon to her ice cream, loke was holding lucy's phone and placed his number on it. "now if you feel lonely, just seek me okay? I need to go now, let me walk you home" he stood up and offered a hand. She remembered natsu when he offered his hand.

Lucy just smiled, "it's okay, i still had to go back to the party to fetch levy," and loke just nodded, "well, see you then," he said and left.

"

the room was clearing out, and natsu just sat, exhaustedly and drunk. lucy went into the room to see levy with her arms crossed, looking pissed, "what happened?" lucy asked, "you know i seriously thank you for throwing that potato now," she said, and lucy knew it was between her and gajeel, "oh did you know, the co- leaders are gonna have to be together too, for when the leaders are busy arranging things-" levy's face paled, "you can't be serious!" she shouted, "well i think the council is," lucy laughed and levy just pouted.

she eventually fixated her attention to the drunken natsu lying on the first row. "and what happened to you?" she went to him, "yeah what happened to me, what happened to you? and- mr. cupid?" his ferocious breath lingering their space, "look, let's go. i think i may have to drive you home." she put her hands on her waist, "no you don't. just throw me to my club, they'll take me home." natsu grinned, lucy groaned, "you can actually see your club- piled up in the corner, all drunk." she said, "oh," natsu said in defeat, "fine, take me home." he grabbed lucy's arm which tingled because of his wet hand, "ew what the f- is with your hand?!" she pulled her arm away, "oh sorry," natsu provokingly said and slowly licked his hand, "gross," lucy laughed, and even though natsu was far from sober he thought to himself, _it would be hard trying to break your heart.._

lucy grabbed natsu's arm and placed it around her neck to to lift him up, she turned to levy who's confused, "hey, mr. potato head is sober over there, i'm just gonna take care of this goblin," lucy said and walked out.

"where's your house, exactly?" she asked natsu who's in the passenger seat, "uhh.. somewhere-" a familiar face was made.. the face where something is coming up slowly on natsu's throat, lucy flinched and slapped his face for him to turn the other way around, natsu puked on the side of her car, and lucy was trying her best gag reflex, "okay.. maybe i just have to ask you along the way.." she said and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

natsu awoke with the tapping of his blue cat's paw on his face. he's experiencing a hangover, he groaned in pain and moved to the left side of his bed, grabbing his phone to see what time is it, _6:45,_ "shit, do you think i should go?" he asked his cat who just licked its paw and jumped to his side, "lucy can take care of the whole club anyways right?-"

"FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK IS NATSU?!" lucy clenched her fists as she tried to separate gray and gajeel from each other, the room was full of tension and the fight club is picking a fight with the p. a club, "stop fighting! it will only make things worst!" shouts levy, "and who do you think would stop us, huh shrimp?" gajeel provokingly poked the nose of levy, pissed, she bit it and started an argument with the other members. everyone is shouting and fighting, things and bodies are being thrown everywhere, and lucy felt that she's gonna lose her sanity soon. "guys! If you don't stop fighting we're gonna be expelled!" lucy shouted, "do you think we care?" someone from the crowd replied,

 _how can natsu control this.._ lucy bit her lip in frustration, _he don't._ she sighed and faced the ferocious bunch, recklessly beating themselves in a pulp. lucy gathered her breath, "ANYONE WANTS TO FIGHT?" she grabbed a random person close to her and threw it across the room. everyone fell silent, _well.. that worked._ she sighed in huge relief. she quickly went to the guy to say sorry when the door to the room opened, "oh. it's quiet, what happened?" natsu asked, lucy's eyes dimmed and dark aura started to spread from her, "did you know how close i was to losing my sanity?!" she turned to face natsu, "ah! sorry, fight club's gonna listen to you if you make a threat to them, what did you do?" natsu yawned and lucy laughed nervously.

"anyways, the school is having a festival soon to represent itself to some new students and students from other schools,"lucy said, "and why do we have to care?" someone from the crowd asked, lucy rolled her eyes. "because- erza's expecting us to reconcile our point of views by spending time with each other. that means you, fight club and peace activism club," lucy explained. "and what are we supposed to do by that?" natsu came up to her, "well we organize things, they said it would be in clubs not with class sections, so we have to make a theme. And since- we have one of the biggest rooms and huge amount of members, they're making us the hotseat." lucy expected the crowd to be cooperative, "and why do we have to care again?" said someone "say that one more time-" lucy threatened and the bunch started to laugh. _maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take charge of them.._ lucy put her hand on her waist, "hey! who pushed me?! it was you, isn't it?!" arguments started again, soon turning into fights, "hey! i wanna join!" said natsu as he punched gray in the face, _said it too soon.._ lucy groaned.

lucy felt like she wasn't fit for this. but something is making her feel like she belongs. she smiled and pulled natsu out of the crowd, "come on, we only have one week to do what we'll do so let's just tell them later," she smiled and natsu just shrugged.

natsu however.. is confused. what was he thinking though? just because he got hurt doesn't mean he had to make another heart pay for it. maybe he wasn't really thinking it through.

"

"I'm telling you mr. and mrs. lockser, our school is the best fit for your daughter!" a small old man said, "mr. makarov, i may wanna talk to you privately," said the mother and makarov nodded, "leave the room dear," she said to her daughter who started to walk outside the room, "mr. makarov.. my daughter- she has issues. it's kinda rough for her to be with students who'd-" she was lost in words, "that's why she is suit for this school!" he reassured, "if you are so sure about it, can i please have a request for her to have a personal companion inside the school?" the husband asked, "we can't provide it with students-" she cut him off, "her nannies left her, and we just had to find someone for the time being, can we please request it may be one of your students?" she said, "we can triple the payment of the fee if you accept," said the husband. makarov furrowed his eyebrows, his lips quickly formed a grin, "of course we can provide it with one of our students!" he gladly said, "thank you, here, lists of some informations about her to help you find who'd be fit for her, it wouldn't be long 'til," she smiled and left some papers on the table and stood up from her chair, "oh i hope it will," makarov said sarcastically but was honest. the two went out to sought their child,

"mom, i can take care of myself-" the mother cut her off, "juvia lockser. you can't. just listen to us." and the two went off leaving her behind. (A/N: oh what is this, teenage angst? just sit and read)

makarov picked up the papers and thought to himself, _let's see what makes this girl so taken care of._ makarov's mouth slowly opened in disbelief. _'kid tries to drown herself into ocean.'_ written in one of the papers, "guess i need some tough one for this," he threw the the papers down and smirked.

"

"okay, so natsu and i talked, or- only just me 'cause natsu just slept all the way when i was talking- but anyways, our theme will be lewis carroll's alice in wonderland but a horror house, i'd be alice and natsu would be the mad hatter, mirajane as white queen, and i really haven't thought about everyone else as some characters, but we- i mean i, had planned out what we will do to the room, and i- will provide everything we have to use for this festival to prevent any further complications, since i know not all of you can be pretty cooperative," lucy said to the group listening from their seats in the room,

"now i need the co-leaders to take charge of the acting and plays of the others when natsu and i fetch some things that we'd need, erza said everything has to be ready until wednesday because we'll use thursday and friday for the parade practice when the festival is on saturday, okay? dismissed." lucy smiled and said goodbye to the group leaving the room, "that went well," she grinned and turned to natsu who's sitting comfortably on his seat, "i could've done better," he said insensitively, lucy felt like what he said was true, and frowned. it's just a matter of time when natsu realized what he just did, he quickly stood up and went to her, "hey! i'm sorry, really i am, i swear. i could've done worse. worst. i was kidding, don't be sad," natsu have never felt guilty in his life, he got used by the smile on lucy's face that making her frown is the worse thing he can ever do. worst is to make her cry. and natsu knew to himself that he wouldn't be able to go that far, and he's taking it as a challenge.

Lucy lit up and smiled at him, "i think we have to go get the things we need now, i think i have some things at my house that will do great," she said and walked out.

Natsu felt something in his heart. it was different. far from feeling in love, it's excitement. he's thriving to make her happy. But there's another feeling of wanting it torn down.

the two headed out but natsu still couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

"

Erza spread her h _a_ ir and placed her hand under her chin, "can i get the regular?" she asked the woman on the counter, "erza- if you keep on eating strawberry cake you may gain weight," the woman on the counter said, erza just shrugged.

There's a reason why she comes here daily. It's for her to see someone she's been close with before but is too sheepish to be in contact with again. she waited. her eyes dilated when he saw a familiar color of hair walking towards the door to the cafe, she quickly sat down on the stool she always sat on and breathe.

the boy sat down beside her and ordered the same as always, a frappe coffee. _this time, i'm going to talk to him.._ erza thought, she turned her gaze to him and was about to speak when a girl stood beside him, "jellal, i thought we're going just going to get lunch, why are we still here?" she asked, "just wait a moment meredy," he took a sip from his coffee. erza bit her tongue and ate from her cake. oblivious, she doesn't know that he's just waiting for her to make a move, he knew for sure that she recognizes him. and he just wanted for her to speak to him. after all, they've been together for so long. the woman on the counter has been noticing what's been happening for the last few weeks, laki olietta, went up in between the two, "come on, i know for sure you guys are wanting to see each other everyday as you go here," she smiled and erza accidentally choked on the cake. panicking, jellal wrapped his hands on her waist and compressed it. luckily, she got to breathe again and was given water by laki, "are you alright?" jellal asked worriedly, "yeah, i'm fine." she said and before she realize it, she flinched and stared blankly into his gaze. "hey," she smiled,


End file.
